Make You Forget
by ImAGleek5
Summary: AU! Kurt is trying to get over a broken heart. He is being dragged to a club where he meets... a beautiul man...Blaine Anderson :


Make you forget

The smell of smoke and alcohol filled the room as Kurt made his way to the bar to order a drink. His friends had dragged him out tonight. He really didn't want to but it was better than staying home and moping around the apartment, the apartment that he shared with his friend Rachel from high school. It had been over a year since Kurt and his last boyfriend broke up. His name was Landon. Long story short Landon cheated on Kurt not once but multiple times. One day Kurt finally had enough and kicked his ass to the curb. Even though Landon was the one who cheated and it had been over a year, Kurt knew it was about time to get over his douche bag but for some reason that didn't happen. But tonight he was out with friends and he was hoping that he could find someone to fill the emptiness even if it would only be for a few hours.

"Can I have a Long Island Iced Tea." Kurt asked the cute bartender. He just smiled and went to make it. Kurt could hear screaming the background. He went to turn and saw Rachel and Tina running over to Kurt.  
"Please girls tell me you are not drunk already." Kurt looked at them rising an eyebrow.  
"Lord No… we are just so excited you came. You will have a good time I promise." Rachel said ordering her drink from the bar.

The next little bit passed. A few guys had come up to Kurt and asked him to dance but Kurt just told them no and that he wasn't interested. Sitting there at the bar with a drink in his hand Kurt turned around in his stool only to find his two best friends dancing like goons on the dance floor. They signaled him to come over but you just put up his drink to tell them he would after he was done drinking that.

"I haven't seen you here before…" a man come up next to Kurt to whisper in his ear. Kurt didn't even turn his head to talk.  
" If this is some stupid put up line to get into my pants you can leave now." He said taking another sip of his drink. Even though he liked getting attention he just wasn't in the mood for it tonight. He finished his drink and set it on the bar. He got up and straightened his outfit and when he turns to apologize to the man. But when he looked at him he was speechless. There sitting in the stool next to him was a dark curly hair boy and his beautiful eyes were like a honey color. His eyebrows there perfect triangle shaped. He had a cute smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap. My friend dragged me out here tonight" Kurt said pointing to Rachel and Tina dancing on the dance floor.  
"Well I'm Blaine…Blaine Anderson." He replied extending his hand for Kurt to shake, in which he did.  
"Nice to meet you Blaine… I'm Kurt Hummel" He smiled.  
"Well Kurt Hummel I don't know why you got dragged out tonight but I would really love if you would dance with me." Blaine just smiled.

"Sure..." was all Kurt said. Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him onto the dance floor. The touch was intense but Kurt didn't pull away. Once they got to the dance floor Kurt put his arms around Blaine and swayed to the music. The music seemed much louder than it was only a few seconds ago. Kurt leaned his head into the crook of Blaine's neck. He breathed in deep. Oh my god did this man smelled good. It was a mixer of mint and something else that Kurt couldn't place. He could feel Blaine's hands move down until they stopped in the small of his back Kurt couldn't help the moan that came out of his mouth because Jesus it felt so good to be touched by someone. It had been too long Kurt thought to himself. Maybe It was the booze or maybe it was Blaine… maybe even both but the way they were dancing together made feel super-hot and feelings where quickly traveling down south. The song had changed and Blaine turned Kurt over to Blaine could press up against Kurt's back. Blaine couldn't help the moans that came. Kurt was moving his hips to the point where Kurt's ass was grinding against Blaine cock.

"God the way you move your hips is just sinful I hope you know that." Kurt just smiled and continued dancing with Blaine. Kurt continued to move his hips but he could feel Blaine getting hard to the point where Blaine's cock was poking his ass. Kurt than turned around and pushed Blaine as touch as he could and both there cocks came together and they both just stood there and let out a loud moan. Thank god for the loud music because the people there really shouldn't have heard the sounds that came out of their mouths. A new song started to play but the boys kept on dancing and every so often Kurt would grind his hips down.

Blaine leans up and kisses Kurt's neck. "Why don't we go to my place" Blaine started kissing up until he reached Kurt's lips and just went for it. Kurt just nodded and took out his phone to text Rachel to say he was leaving and to not wait up for him. They walked out of the bar and the cool air felt good on their skin. Blaine hailed a cab and get in and gave the driver the address. The drive to Blaine's place wasn't too far from the club. Once they got there Blaine paid for the cab and took Kurt's hand and led the way. Once inside Blaine quickly locked the door and took of his shoes, Kurt followed suit. Kurt walked up to Blaine and wrapped his arms around him and started to kiss him. Blaine kissed him back after a few moments Blaine broke away.

" God you are so fucking hot. I hope you know that." Blaine leaned in again and kissed his neck which made Kurt shiver.

" Well thanks you're not so bad looking yourself." Kurt said taking off his jacket and flinging it somewhere. Blaine picked up Kurt wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist and started kissing Kurt and walking them both to his bedroom. Kurt felt like his skin was on fire. God Blaine tasted so good Kurt thought to himself. He couldn't help but run his fingers through Blaine hair as they kissed, which earned Kurt a small moan that came from Blaine. Kurt just smiled and kept kissing him. Blaine gently laid Kurt down on his bed, not breaking the kiss. Blaine started to grind his hips down searching for some sort of friction. Kurt broke the kiss only to help Blaine get out of his clothes and then out of Kurt's clothes. Blaine reached over to the side table and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom and tossed them on the bed. They didn't need to right this second but when they did, they stuff would be close by.

Kurt stood in front of Blaine and then he dropped to his knees. Kurt looked up and Blaine as he took Blaine into his hands and started stroking him. Blaine just stood there small whimpers coming out of his mouth. Kurt than took all of Blaine into his mouth and Blaine quickly learned that Kurt didn't have a gag reflux.

"Holy Shit….Fuck." Blaine managed to choke out. Kurt just hummed in agreement taking him in as far as you could go.  
"God your mouth feels so good on my cock." Blaine just smiled and looked down at Kurt placing his hands in Kurt's hair. Kurt picked up the pace a bit and bobbed his head sucking on Blaine's cock the best way he knew how.  
"Jesus Kurt if you go any faster I'm not going to last long and I really want to fuck you." And with that Kurt pulled Blaine out of his mouth with a "pop" sound. Kurt got up on the bed. "How do you want me Blaine?" Kurt asked winking at Blaine.

"On your stomach for me….but baby when I'm done stretching that beautiful hole of yours…I want you to ride me" Blaine reached over and grabbed the lube. Kurt just laid there trying to stay calm because he would of just cum at what Blaine just said to him. Kurt heard the top pop off of the bottle. A few moments later he felt the warm liquid and a finger trace circles around his puckered hole. Kurt just groaned at the touch. Before he could think about anything else, Blaine slowly pushed his finger inside of Kurt. Kurt let out a moan. Blaine than pushed his finger until he was all the way in and then stopped so Kurt could get used to the intrusion.

"Move please…" was all Kurt said. Blaine started moving his finger in and out of Kurt, Simply loving the sounds that where coming from Kurt laying there face down on his bed. One finger became two and then three. At this point Kurt was pretty much fucking himself on Blaine's fingers.

"OH God Blaine… I need…"  
"Mmm Baby what do you need?" Blaine asked.  
"Mmm I need your cock in my right now, if not im going to cum from just your fingers." Kurt replied.  
Blaine pulled out his fingers, and took the condom and ripped it open with his teeth. He quickly slipped it on and went to lay down on his back. Kurt got up and straddled his hips. He leaned down and kissed Blain again this time swiping his tongue along Blaine bottom lip. Kurt slipped his tongue into Blaine's mouth tasting every inch of his mouth he possibly could, a moment later Kurt broke the kiss. With some help from Blaine Kurt lifted his hips up and slowly slipped down on Blaine cock. Both boys moaned out in pleasure. Kurt stayed put for a bit, with Blaine's hands on his hips. After adjusting to Blaine's cock, Kurt started to ride Blaine.

"Fuck Kurt you're…so tight. God you feel so fucking good." Blaine moaned out.  
"Ahhh Shit Blaine." Kurt leaned forward and pinned Blaine's hands to the side of his head. He leaned down even more and pecked his lips. A smiled came across Blaine's face. With Kurt still leaning forward pinning Blaine's hands down, Kurt started to push back on Blaine's cock and picking up the pace.  
"Shit…Don't stop….harder." Blaine screamed out. Blaine was so sweaty at this point. Kurt licked his jaw line and then kissed his lips again. Kurt removed his hands from Blaine's wrist and put them on Blaine's chest. God this felt so good. Kurt just couldn't get enough. Kurt's thrust into Blaine cock became faster.

"Fuck me harder so you will be able to feel me inside of you for weeks to come baby. God you feel so fucking good on my cock."

"Shit shit shit Blaine fuck I'm so close." Kurt moaned out.  
"Me to baby."  
"Touch me Blaine." Blaine took his right hand and wrapped it around Kurt's cock and started stroking him at a fast pace.  
"OH FUCK ME." Kurt screamed out. Kurt came after a few more strokes. Seeing Kurt cum so hard sent Blaine over the edge, and soon he was cumming inside of Kurt.  
"Holy Shit…that was…wow." Blaine looked up at Kurt who was smiling down at him. Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine and slowly pulled off of Blaine, and laid next to him. After they had caught there breathe, Kurt looked over and saw Blaine disappear into what seemed like the bathroom. Blaine popped back out with a wash cloth in hand and started in wipe Kurt and himself off. Blaine after he was done tossed the clothes into the hamper and came back and lay next to Kurt.

"Um I should probably go." Kurt said standing up trying to gather his clothes.  
"No…don't. It's late. You should stay here and in the morning I'll get up and make breakfast and you can leave after." Blaine said sitting up in bed.  
"Do you do that with everyone you bring home?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Nope."  
"Well I must be special than." Kurt winked and got back into Blaine's bed and cuddled up next to him.

Kurt yawned against Blaine's chest as they settled into a comfy position. Before Kurt gave into sleep, he didn't want to know how awkward tomorrow was going to be for them. And with that, Kurt feel asleep tangled up in Blaine.


End file.
